Life, Love, and Super Powers induced by Demons
by xbs13
Summary: Follow Adam and his friends on an adventure of new truths. What will happen, who will happen, how will happen. Read to find out. NOT FANFIC! But don't fret, alot of stuff is influenced by Yu Yu Hakusho, like characters n stuff. Please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello, this is my first published story, I have written another one, but choose to keep it away from the internet. Also as a courtesy to you, the reader, I will describe how long it takes to publish each chapter for me, and why. How long tends to be two to three weeks, depending on chapter length. Why? Because at first I write it freehand, or in a notebook, which takes one to two weeks, then i have a special select people check it out and tell me what I should fix, which usually takes one to two weeks, then I type it, whilst doing so I add stuff to it, such as addition information, details, etc. So as you see I take my time for you. Also this isn't fan fiction but a lot of stuff is influenced, only influenced, by Yu Yu Hakusho, for example some characters, I'll let you figure them out. One more thing, please constructive criticism only, if think it sucks tell me what i can do to make it better, don't just insult it. Well thank you for listening to my rant, I hope you enjoy it.

Life, Love, and Super Powers Induced by Demons

Chapter 1 - Another Day

There were demons everywhere. They were closing in, getting closer and closer. The man in the shining armour was trying his hardest to keep the monsters at bay. "Slash, dodge, slash, stab." he thought. He had successfully defeated the first wave, he then looked around with a smirk of confidence that slowly faded once he saw the massive second wave. "Holy crap! What am I going to do!" he thought in a panic. Soon the monsters were near, then from a far corner he heard, "Adam..." He looked around trying to find where the voice came from whilst dodging the massive fist of the elephant-like monsters. "Wake up!" The voice said, the man was intrigued and thus, he sought it out. That had earned him a fist in the face from one of the monsters. The force of the blow made him hit the ground hard, earning him a mouthful of dirt. He was about to get up but soon collapsed to the ground, exhausted, he tried fighting his closing eyes, but failed.

"ADAM!" he heard as he opened his eyes. When he finally did, his eyes focused to reveal the source of the noise, his friend, Lucif. Lucif Monstronie was the average athletic 15 year old boy. From what he had always said, he was 5'10 in hight, but Adam believed he was merely 5'9. Lucif had semi-long dark brown hair and tan skin, what every boy with his choice in activities would have. The one physical attribute that set him apart from the others were his eyes. His eyes were normally the most vivid green anyone had ever seen, but what made his eyes special was that as his mood changed, so did his eyes. When he was calm and collected as he usually was, his eyes would be a very vivid emerald green but if he were angry or filled with disgust his eyes would turn a very bright crimson red with green lines from the rim to the pupil. As for knowledge, Lucif was a bright student, lazy in his studies, but very bright. He would never do his homework unless it was somewhat enjoyable, which was very rare, but some how he had always gotten A's on his tests and quizzes. Lucif was the most proficient in biology, and when it came to studying genetics, he knew more than the head of the science department! He could possibly even rival most actual geneticists. How he had gained such knowledge no one knew for certain, when asked, he simply replied, "Wikipedia". However, the question of why he was much more secretive about, if asked, he would either ignore it or give an answer so general one could conclude he was about tennis! Only Adam was told the true answer a while back. It was that not only the colours of his eyes sparked his interest but also his ability to manipulate them abnormally. When Adam asked what he meant, Lucif said that he could make his eyes do crazy things such as the ability to zoom-in and out, x-ray vision, and the ability to easily read and also feel someone's emotions, like empathy he explained, making it easier for Adam to understand. Adam, as curious as he was, was fascinated when he heard this. He began to ask questions one of which was as to how long Lucif had known of his ability. He then answered that the ability of empathy had started young, around the age five. Next was the ability to zoom-in and out, which Lucif had first experienced when he was nine when he had tried to focus on the ball during a soccer game. The last of his abilities, x-ray vision, had come soon after his eleventh birthday. Which thinking of, he chuckled remembering that he had discovered it accidently for no reason, and that he was a little freaked-out since he hadn't been able to disable it for an entire week! He had finally been able to turn it off by looking at his mother, which he had some how avoided during the week, according to him it was a very traumatic experience. He had shivered playfully when he had said that. Another question of Adam's pertained to how Lucif had used his "powers", as Adam loved to call them. The answer was, "What any other teenage guy would do with x-ray vision" Lucif said with a smirk, Adam chuckled as-well. Then Adam questioned about the limitations that Lucif encountered. He said that he hadn't experienced one besides looking through walls. The last question was a bit more serious and cause Lucif's face to fall with a frown, "No Adam, I haven't found a reason for my eyes and their abilities," Then his face went up with a look that could inspire the blind, "but, I will find an answer." That was almost three months ago and Adam and Lucif had been inseparable ever since. "Adam?" Lucif said with a worried look in his eyes, "You okay? You were out for a while, I covered for you but class is about to end and I doubt you want to be late to math. Again."

As Adam and Lucif walked the halls of Saint Paul High to there lockers was when Adam spotted her. Her name was Eve, and according to Adam, "The most beautiful girl in the world ever!" She was blonde, blue, eyed and perfect, according to Adam. Lucif chuckled as he noticed that his friend's jaw had dropped. "Well, everyone should have a dream girl." He thought to himself still chuckling. "Wishing you had my x-ray vision, eh?" Lucif said with a smile. "Huh? Oh yeah! hehe" Adam said after regaining composition. "Eh, its not like I have a chance, a loner with a cheerleading captain. Hehe sounds like some cliché high school romance movie hehe." His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a school bell. "Damn! Come on Adam, we have to hurry!" Lucif yelled, attempted to raise his voice over the bell. "Okay!" Adam screamed as he and Lucif began running to math class, late as usual.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully; Adam forgetting his books, Lucif getting yelled at for checking out the seniors in his classes, all in all, it was just another day. After school, Adam and Lucif were coming upon the gate to exit their school when they heard an all too familiar voice screaming, "Adam! Lucif! Wait up guys!" They turned to see their mutual friend, Jesus, running, attempting not to fall from running with a incredibly heavy backpack jumping on his back. Jesus Santoso came to Saint Paul High in the seventh grade from a prestigious school in Mexico. He was tan, had short curly hair, a bit on the heavy side and sort of short. He also had nose that made him seem Asian, Adam and Lucif loved this as they would regularly playfully tease him about this. Academic-wise, Jesus was, with the exception of being a good friend of Adam and Lucif, a teacher's wet dream. He never got in trouble, always did all his work perfectly, and was a straight A student, but, thankfully enough, never gloated. He was quite nice too, he was never on anyone's bad side, but was always taken out on when someone was angry. Despite being a nerd, everyone liked him, maybe they hid it, but in the end they did. One thing that Adam liked about Jesus was his knowledge of computers, for he as well was quite proficient with them. Occasionally, Jesus would go to Adam's house to play video games. Against each other, it was almost always a draw since they were both at the same skill level when they the played RPG's, or role playing games. They played RPG's because it was the only one they both amazing at. On occasion Lucif would join them in a game, but only for a very short amount of time as he wouldn't even get past the starting gate most times. Adam smiled, remembering all the good times he had had with Jesus senselessly beating Lucif's character to a pulp. "So Adam, what are you going to do now?" Jesus asked. "Eh, I'm gonna home." Adam said with a sigh. "Oh, okay... Its just that Lucy and I are going to hang out at the arcade." Jesus said with a slight emphasis on his favorite nickname for Lucif. "Hey! My name is not Lucy!" Lucif retorted. "Well you could have fooled me." Jesus said sticking his tongue out at Lucif. "Bastard." Lucif said under his breath as Adam was on the ground laughing a bit dramatically at the whole affair. "What did you say?" Jesus said with a stare that could kill. Adam thought this was odd of his usually nice, friendly companion. "Nothing." Lucif said with a look of defeat on his face. "Okay, Okay guys, calm down we don't want to paint the paint the school a quite eery shade of red." Adam said trying to keep the piece. "Okay" Jesus said with a sigh, that may have been taken as one of relief, seeing as if Jesus and Lucif were to fight, the red on the wall most likely would have been Jesus' special homemade kind. Nervous, Adam looked at his watch, 3:20. "See you later guys! I've got to go." Adam said. "Okay! Bye." Lucif said with a smile and a high-five. "Good, back to normal" Adam thought. "Oh yeah, take care! Remember, my house, this saturday, bring some birthday cake too!" Jesus said with a big smile. "Only you wouldn't go to a friend's birthday and still ask for cake. And plus remind me on Friday, its only Wednesday" Adam said chuckling. "Hey! I would go but i can't! And plus, you'll forget if I don't remind you every day." Jesus said with a smirk. Adam then made a pose as if he was thinking deeply, "Eh, fair enough." He said with a slight smirk at the end, "You're still going to be there, right?" Adam asked in the direction of Lucif. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Lucif said with a smooth voice. Adam and Jesus laughed, "Okay then, see you guys tomorrow!" Adam said as he turned on his heel and headed for home.

The walk home proved uneventful for Adam until he went around the last turn to get to his house. What he saw there made his jaw fall to the floor; a fox-like thing with a small horn on its forehead and a strange mark on his forehead as well that Adam couldn't see because of the fox's shaggy red hair was covering it. Once the fox thing saw him, it began to walk, almost strut, toward Adam. Adam tried to run away but couldn't, "Why can't I move!" Adam thought to himself in a panic. He tried to scream for for help but it seemed as he couldn't even open his mouth! "What's going on!" Adam screamed in his mind. By then the fox had reached Adam and peered up, causing Adam to stare directly into the fox's sea blue eyes, "Do not fret Adam, for I am not here to hurt you." Said the fox in a british accent. Adam's eyes widened, not only from the fact that a fox-demon-british thing had just spoken, but from the thing had done so without opening in his mouth. "Wha-Who are you?" He attempted to say, but again only heard in his head. "Do not worry, all will be explained soon." Said the british fox again. Adam's eyes grew an inch when he realized that the voice was in his head. "Am I going crazy?" He thought just to be replied with a chuckle and a, "No you're not, well at-least not yet. Hehe. But don't worry, you'll understand soon." The voice said again. "What do you want wit-" His thought was cut short when the fox lunged at Adam, mouth open and all. "AH!" Adam yelled as the fox dug his fangs into the base of Adam's neck. The intense pain Adam expected hadn't come, instead a sensation that felt as if he was being filled up with some kind of liquid. All of a sudden Adam's vision started to blur as he felt he was swaying side to side. Adam then began to fall to the ground. Luckily, he blacked out right before his body made contact with the ground. Adam woke up, floating. "Woah, what this?" Adam said as he looked down to see a cloud of marshmallows. Then he looked up to see where this giant marshmallow cloud was taking him. All he saw was what appeared to be a pink tunnel that seemed to go forever. "This feels wonderful" Adam thought as he did a twirl on his marshmallow cloud. On his last twirl he spun around again to see if anything had changed. "Oh no" was his last thought as his marshmallow cloud went over a cliff and threw him off into a black bottomless pit. "AHHH!" Adam screamed as he opened his eyes yet again expecting to see his doom, but instead seeing a roof. He sat up on what he felt to be a bed to see where he was. "My room?" Adam said to himself a bit confused. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was some fox thing..." His eyed widened remembering the whole ordeal with the weird fox. Quickly, Adam jumped out of bed and ran to the wall mirror. He was shocked to see that his body had changed drastically. His short dirty blonde hair that used to be straight was now shoulder length, curly, and brown. His frail 5'9 figure was now a muscular 6 feet. Adams eyes went from a chocolate brown to a mix of several different colours, primarily a dark blue. These changes fascinated him and finally he understood Lucif's infatuation with genetics. "Wait, what's this?" Adam thought as he noticed something odd on the base of his neck. On the base of his neck was a symbol of what appeared to be a Jolly Roger with a horn on his forehead. "Wait, thats where that damned thing bit me!" Adam said with a face of mixed infuriation and worry, but it soon turned to a face of curiosity and amusement when he said. "Is it some sort of branding or do weird fox things just like pirates hehe." Adam shrugged knowing he wasn't going to get any answers cracking jokes about pirates. "How did I get home?" Adam pondered, "Oh! Mom will know!" He said with excitement. Adam walked out his room and headed toward the kitchen.

Once there Adam notice that his mother was putting something that looked like it had been thrown up on a plate and placing the plate on his regular seat in front of the TV. "Um, no thanks mom. I'm not eating that crap." Adam said with a look of disgust. "It's hard enough raising you by myself and now I've gotta worry 'bout you eating properly!" Adam's mother yelled. "Urg, why does she always bring dad up?" Adam grumbled. Adam's father had died a year ago at the age of 30 from a freak unicycle accident. Apparently, the wheel had caught a sharp nail in between the treads on the wheel, and when the wheel went around, the nail shot up and went in his forehead, killing him instantly. It was all a haze for Adam because he had loved his father a lot. Sure, he was a bit stubborn but he was always there for Adam when he needed him. Beyond that, Adam thought no more about it, for it would bring bad memories back. "What did you say Adam?" Adams mom said with a tone that made Adam shiver. " Nothing mom." Adam said with a sigh. "Hmm she doesn't seem to be noticing the change. That's odd." Adam thought, bewildered to the possibilities of why. "Hey mom, how did I get here?" Adam said curiously. "Well that was a while back. It started when I met your father at a party and we got really dru-" Adam's mother said with a smirk only to be interrupted by Adam, "Mom!" Adam screamed. "This is unlike her, hmm.." Adam thought. "I meant how did I get home today." Adam said trying to explain. "Oh, okay! Well you walked in through the door and said you were gonna go up to your room." Adam's mother explained. "Oh okay. Oh! What's this!" Adam point at the symbol on his neck. "What's what?" Adam's mother said with a hint of entertainment that Adam didn't pick up. "What's this tattoo thing" Adam said frustrated. "I don't see anything." Adam's mother insisted. "But, it's like a Jolly Roger with a horn!" Adam said with even more frustration as to why his mother couldn't see it. "Michael I do-" Adam's mother began to say, "It's Adam." Adam said even more perplexed, "This is very unlike her." Adam thought as he began to worry. "Well Adam.. Are you doing drugs? You can tell me you know." Adam's mother said with a smirk. "No!" Adam screamed. "If you are I wouldn't tell anyone, I'll just for ask a little." Adam's mother said with a sly smile. "Okay, this definitely not like her. If that isn't her then, who is she?" Adam's eyes widened tenfold as a worried look crossed his face. "By your facial expression I deduce that you have come up with the correct conclusion to this situation." A much more masculine voice which was strangely familiar said. "Huh?" Adam said having an odd sensation traveling his skin as his "mother" touched him, which caused him to quickly stepped back. "In lamest terms, I am not your mother." The voice said. "Where have I heard that voice!" Adam thought curios, yet cautious, to know the answer. With that Adam jumped into a fighting pose he had once seen in a movie. He was ready to fight, or so he thought. "Why are you so surprised, you were thinking that, no?" With that Adam began to step back. "W-What are you?" Adam said, trying his hardest to make sure his voice didn't crack. "No reason to be scared Adam. I will show you." Right before Adam's eyes his "mother" turned into a man with spiky red hair, deep blue eyes, and on his forehead a small horn. Adam's jaw had fallen as he saw the transformation from something he thought was his mother into, something else. "Hello! I'm Ringo!" A familiar british voice said. "Your a.. a.. a-" Adam tried to say it but his fright prevented him. " A demon is what you wanted to say right?" The british red-head said. "Y-yeah. H-how do you know me" Adam said with a slight stutter. "For that question, wait one second!" Ringo said brightly with a smile. With that Ringo changed again, but this time into, a fox! "Oh my God..."


	2. Chapter 2

Life, Love, and Super Powers Induced by Demons

Chapter 2 - Dazed and Confused

Adam took a step back as he recognized the creature in front of him. "Y-you're that f-fox." Adam struggled to say. The red fox solely smiled and transformed back to the sprightly red-headed brit. "Sorry about spooking you before, but only through my true form am I able to accomplish my task without killing you." Ringo said with a smile. Adam, nervous, shakily asked, "Um, what task?" "Oh right! I forgot to tell you!" Ringo said with a full blast of renewed energy. "Well, the bite I gave you injected 'Hapa' into your blood stream. 'Hapa' is a special serum that I made, it is secreted through a tiny hole at the point of my teeth." Said Ringo trying to explain. "What does it do?" Adam asked suspiciously. Ringo looked off and appeared as if he was thinking then spoke, "Well in lamest, it tests you." "Tests me?" Adam asked confused. "Well yes, it tests your body to see if it's ready." Ringo said with a hint of amusement that Adam picked up but ignored. "Ready for what?" Adam said curiously, leaning lazily again the wall to the left of the couch. "Well, that my friend, is, as they say in your plane, for me to know and you to find out." Ringo said smiling. "Erg, again with the mystery." Adam thought annoyed. "Don't worry, you'll find out what it is soon enough." Ringo said with his hands up as if to calm Adam. Ringo moved to his chin pensively and said plainly, "About two days." "Two days what?" Adam asked worried, he was tired of this demon's surprises. "About two days 'till you find out the results of the tests. The test will take place tomorrow, you'll know when, and then on Friday, I believe, will be day you get the results, you'll notice a difference." Said the demon. "What kind of difference?" Adam asked, still suspicious. "Let's just say, you'll feel a 'super' difference." Ringo said with a wink and a smile. Adam's eyes widened, understanding the double meaning behind the sentence. "Me, with super powers, wow." Adam thought still dumbfounded by the idea of him with super powers. Meanwhile, Ringo just smiled, hoped off the bar stool next to the counter, and moved to lay on couch. "Don't get too excited though. It will only happen if you indeed have what it takes." Ringo said relaxed. Ringo opened his eyes from his relaxed state and said, "Well I must take my leave, I'll be back though." Adam, startled by the sudden decision, remembered that the red-headed demon had once been his mother. "Wait! Where is my mother?" He asked, worried for his mother's well being. "Oh yeah, forgot about her." Ringo said chuckling, "Well technically, I'm still her." Ringo said with tone that said, "Well, matter of fact." "Huh? What do you mean." Adam said confused. "Hm, think of as a, a possession, except my 'abilities' transfer as well. So, once I leave your mother's body, her soul will return. I will take her body when I need it though, but I will instantly turn into myself as to not confuse you." Ringo explained, trying to prove to Adam that his mother was not in harm's way. "Okay I guess." Adam said as if understanding. "I will return in two days. For until tomorrow morning, rest, you're gonna need it. When you wake up, the test shall commence. Good bye!" Ringo said brightly as he slowly turned back into Adam's mother. Adam stared, jaw hung, bewildered by the scene.

Slowly, Adam's mother's brown eyes began to open as she rubbed them. She sat up from the cuddled position she was in on the couch, and looked to Adam with an angelic face. "Hey, when did you get here?" Adam's mother said, still half asleep. "Hm, she doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was sleeping on the couch. I wonder if she was sleeping when Ringo possessed her." Adam thought as he replied, "Oh! I got here like five minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you up." She smiled warmly and said, "Oh okay, thank you." Adam smiled knowing his mother was well and that she bought it, "Hm, she seems okay. Hopefully there are no side effects" Adam thought, discarding the last comment seeing it was unlikely. The smile that his mother's face had only a minute ago quickly transformed to one of disgust. "What is that terrible smell!" She yelled covering her nose. At that moment Adam remembered the food that Ringo had made was currently on the table in-front of his mother. Thinking quickly, Adam devised a story that could not possibly get him into trouble, or so he thought.

"You what!?" Adam's mother yelled, eyes filled with an unrelenting rage. Adam cowered before her as she continued to scream, "How could you even try to make dinner while I was sleeping in the room! You could've burned the damn house down! If you try something like that ever again, God help me if..." "Urg, why can't I just be smart and keep my damn mouth shut, 'Oh, I was cooking dinner.'" Adam thought, replaying what may have become his last words in his head. "Uh, is she still talking?" "But you never," he heard is mother yell. " Yeah, she's still going at it. Okay, she's starting slow down. Maybe she's finishing. Okay, I should take the last word she says, repeated it, then add something apologetic to it." Adam thought, proud that after what he had in store his mother would sense his sincerity and forgive him, hopefully. "Sex" his mother said, ending her long tirade. "Sex, damn, I'm sorry mom." Adam said in the most apologetic voice he could muster. He saw his mother's finally calm eyes fill with rage yet again, "Oh shit." was the last thing Adam thought before she yelled, "How dare you!" She then started another lengthy, point-less, in Adam's opinion, lecture.

Adam looked at the clock hanging above the medium-sized television, 7:20 it read. His mother had woken up around 6 p.m. and she was still yelling at Adam; for what, he had forgotten and she had probably as well. Finally Adam got tired of her constant yelling and calmly said, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." "Okay, and don't even think about coming out of your room until then!" His mother yelled finishing the long tirade. "Man am I tired, I wonder if it has something to do with that test." Adam thought as he walked slowly down the hall to his room on the far wall. He closed the door, put his pants and shirt on his desk, next to his computer. He started to walk to his bed when his body began to feel heavier than ever. He swayed side-to-side all 10 feet to his bed and collapsed. The darkness had consumed him before he ever hit the mattress.

When Adam opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in the claustrophobic space most called, "his room." "Oh just perfect, another adventure." Adam said himself sarcastically. He looked around to see more sky. He look down to that there was a, "Forest?" He thought confused. "If the ground's down there, and, I'm here. Then," It was finally coming to Adam, his blue eyes widened as if he had just been kicked in the crotch, "Oh my god! I'm flying!" He yelled in a panic. After about a minute of panicking, swearing, and almost death he realized that nothing bad was happening and that flying, was kind of fun. "I'm flying," He said with a smile as he began to laugh, "I'm flying!" Adam yelled with joy in to particular direction. For the next few minutes he attempted to learn how to control his flying and in result did a few accidental flips which in turn, made him quite nauseous, "Okay that's enough of that." Adam said about to throw-up. His digestive problem was interrupted by a sudden rustling in the forest below him. Being Adam, he was very curious as to the cause of the noise below. He tried to make his was down to woods below but in the end, failed. "Okay, how do I do this?" Adam asked himself. Then the idea hit him, "Oh! Maybe its like swimming!" He said brightly before he breast-stroked his way down. As he made his way down he giggled a little at the swimming position's funny name.

Once at the forest floor, Adam looked around for the thing that had made the noise earlier. Suddenly, the sound of a cracking stick resonating from a nearby bush. Cautiously, Adam walked slowly toward the bush to his right. Seeing as it had lots of thorns, he went around the tree it was connected to in order to see inside, providing that their were no branches; fortunately for Adam, there weren't any. With that, Adam peeked inside to find the source of the noise, but was surprised to see a girl, crying, curled in a ball in the corner. The girl looked up showing off her vibrant crimson red hair, and her tearstained innocent face, an innocence that could make anyone think that she had not lived in this world before. Adam was in awe at the aura this girl gave off, but it also made him worried. Her aura was one of confidence, courage, and invincibly, so what ever had cause her to be in this state must have been something very terrible, that last realization troubled Adam. He decided to brush it aside for later and focus on the girl who was now shifting toward him. He noticed her ripped pair of jeans and her black t-shirt with a claw-like cut across her abdomen. By her figure he guessed that she was about 16 and fit. When the red-headed girl had come to a stop, she was barely a foot away from Adam. He couldn't look at the girl, but he had the urge to say something, anything, "A-ar-are you okay?" He said, kicking himself mentally, "Are you okay?! Of course she's not freaking okay! God I'm an idiot!" He thought, noticing she wasn't responding. "Hey, do you need help?" Adam said a bit louder, she didn't move. "Hey!" He said loudly as he reached his hand out to muster the girl in front of him. He was about to touch the girl when, "Oh my god." Adam screamed, recoiling his hand that had just gone through the red headed girl. His initial shock was overcome with fear as heard another rustle from outside the bushes. He saw the red head in front of him stir and look up, toward the rustle. Her emerald green eyes, that seemed strangely familiar, turned from a look of pure fear to one of worry. A worry of which Adam had never seen and never wanted to see again. Her expression itself frightened him, for if something were able to cause such a face, it surely would be dangerous. Right then, for one reason or another, Adam felt compelled to protect this girl from what ever were to harm her, wether it be some big black dragon or some cat person with a fishy stick. Adam shivered at the thought of having to watch his new friend die.

Adam was startled to hear another sound coming from a long ways outside the bush, let alone a voice. "Lilith, come on out!" A familiar british voice yelled. Adam's blue eyes opened wide as joyous smile crossed his face. "Phew!" Adam said lightly, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "It's just Ringo." He said relieved. Adam turn to look at the girl behind him to find her slowly getting closer to the exit. "Hey, Lilith, no need to leave, it's just Ringo!" Adam said cheery. "He's a real good guy, and he'll give you some niffty super powers." He said trying, unfruitfully, to cheer up the red-headed girl, who had recently stopped. "Oh yeah, you can't hear me." Adam said lowly, disappointed in his inability to cheer up Lilith. "Hm, maybe Ringo can see me." Adam thought hopefully as he exited the bush, heading toward the clearing from which he heard Ringo. "Hey Ringo! Where are you?" Adam shouted, attempting to get the british wolf-man out of hiding, "Ringo!" Adam screamed in no particular direction.

Adam sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree. "Where is he? He was around here." Adam said confused. Just then a rustle came from a nearby bush, spooking him. Adam quickly turned to see what caused the noise. Out of the bush close to Lilith's bush came Ringo, in his wolf form, snout covered in a red liquid. Adam was shocked at the sight, for being Lucif's friend, he immediately recognized the red liquid as, "Blood?" Adam said quizzically. In Adam's head he was finally beginning to connect the dots, the crying girl who's hiding in a bush, the claw-like tear along her abdomen, her worried look when Ringo appeared, Ringo seeking Lilith out, the blood on his snout. The ultimate question, what is Ringo doing and why is he doing it, was left unanswered when Adam noticed that Ringo was walking toward the the bush Lilith had hidden in. "Oh no!" Adam thought as he ran in an attempt to warn Lilith. Adam didn't the slightest idea of the particulars of this whole affair but he had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't turn out well and that was enough for him to get involved. Adam snapped out of his thoughts once he reached the bush. He was surprised not to find Lilith, and that worried him because he didn't know where she was. He was somewhat relived by way of a thump about 100 feet to the left of the bush, marking where Lilith was. Adam tried to get there before Ringo, even though he doubted he could help.

By the time he got there Ringo was changing into his human form whilst pinning a frantic Lilith on the ground. Once he finished the transformation, Ringo said calmly with a hint of harshness, "Resisting isn't something I would do, Lilith." Ringo finished with a grim smile.

When Lilith finally calmed down, Ringo picked her up from the grass patch by her waist and set her against a nearby tree, hard, Lilith winced. Adam look toward Ringo in anger to see a menacing smile cross his face as he said, "You should be glad of your real father's heritage didn't allow me to stop you in the beginning; but with that said, it has it's benefits. Oh yeah, did your foster family ever mentioning you having a biological brother? Doesn't matter anyways wether they did or not, you'll meet him soon enough." The last comment perplexed Adam but he remembered what happened last time he had heard the brit say his favourite catch phrase, "Soon enough." It was already too late when Ringo spoke again, "And now, you are mine!" Ringo said, yelling in victory as he lowered his face to her chest and shoot forth, biting her on the edge of her left breast. Lilith yelled in pain, "I hadn't been in pain." Adam thought bewildered from the scene. Adam soon felt tipsy, as if a wave had come and smacked him in the face, causing him to stumbled over, "Ugh, not this again." Adam thought as his eyes fell shut. He jolted from his laying position as he opened his eyes and found himself in his room, dazed and confused as ever.


End file.
